snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
William Walter Williamson
William Walter Williams is a dragonolist working in North America for a top secret division of MACUSA. He is currently stationed in Barrow, Alaska. In the past he has worked as the Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts, a supervisor on the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, and as the Head Dragon Researcher for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the British Ministry of Magic. Basics Name: William Walter Williamson DOB: November 13, 2046 Occupation: '''it's classified '''Former Occupations: Hatchling Supervisor/Dragonologist at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary; Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts; Junior Dragonologist; University Student Food Court Employee; WWW Assistant Year of Graduation: 2065 Years Attended Hogwarts: 2058-2065 Former House: Slytherin Year of Graduation from Wizarding University: 2070 Wizarding University Degrees: Cryptozoology, Wizarding Communications Heritage: Pureblood Wand: 13, Elder with a Phoenix Tail Feather. Finicky. Patronus: Dragon Boggart: Himself, dying alone. Relationship Status: Single. Former Pets: Cruppy named Jack(Jack died in late 2098) Experience *Head Dragon Researcher, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (2082-2090) *Hatchling Supervisor Dragonologist, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (2080-2082) *Dragonologist, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (2078-80) *Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (2076-78) *Junior Dragonologist, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (2070-76) *University Food Court Employee, Wizarding University of Edinburgh (2066-70) *Shopkeeper Assistant for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes (2064-5) Education Detail *Wizarding University of Edinburgh, Scotland (2066-2070) **dual degrees in Cryptozoology and Wizarding Communications *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (2058-2065) **Slytherin House, Reserve Keeper on Slytherin Quidditch Team NEWTs *Care of Magical Creatures: O *Charms: A *Defense Against the Dark Arts: E *Herbology: O *History of Magic: A *Potions: E *Transfiguration: A OWLs *Care of Magical Creatures: O *Charms: A *Defense Against the Dark Arts: A *Herbology: E *History of Magic: A *Potions: A *Transfiguration: A Family Father: Wyatt Wilson Williamson, retired lawyer Mother: Wendy Wisteria (neé Whilberg) Williamson, retired secretary Siblings: one sister, Wanda Wilhemina Williamson, wizarding university professor Appearance i. Hair color: Brown ii. Eye color: Brown iii. Height: 6’3 and ½” iv. Defining physical features: Tall, dark, and handsome, William usually has a little scruffle on his cheeks because he’s too lazy to shave every day. Other than that, he’s most identifiable by his two tattoos, whose locations shall remain a mystery. History Born into the unfortunate Williamson family with their love of all things “W,” young William Walter Williamson was destined for a life of bad luck. For one thing, he shared initials with a joke shop, where he actually worked as a teenager, and for another, he was clumsy from the get-go. Tall, left-handed, and gangly as a youth, Willy barely made it on the Quidditch team (he was mostly a reserve) and it was only because of his flailing limbs that he ever succeeded as a Keeper. When it came to classes, William scraped by in most of his subjects, due to equal amounts of lack of interest and lack of motivation. Will did exceed in Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, however, since those were the few subjects that allowed him to move around and actually DO things. He also managed average, passing grades in Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions, for pretty much the same reasons, and was able to get into Wizarding University by a rare stroke of luck. When it came to relationships, however, Will was not so fortunate. Although he had a lot of male friends at Hogwarts, the ladies were not as impressed as they were by Will’s ability to imitate a perfect fart or burp the entire school song. Despite the efforts of his best friend Oliver Jenkins, who was, shall we say, his “partner in crime” and “wingman,” Will remained dateless for most of his teenage years. His other close ally was Waylon Murdoch, who somehow persuaded both Olly and Willy to join him on a trip around the world the year after their graduation. Willy happily deferred his University enrollment to join his friends, and enjoyed the entire trip, save for when he was bitten by a Mackled Malaclaw near the end of the trip. Despite the bite, Will had already decided that he wanted to spend his life exploring the awesome plants and creatures of the world and working with them as closely as possible. He started out at at the Edinburgh campus of WU with a major in Cryptozoology, but quickly picked up Wizarding Communications as well, since he found his first major so easy. In between working with all the animals on campus, and traveling every break he had, Will fell hard for a simple witch named Kate. He was heartbroken when he revealed his feelings for her shortly after graduation and was disappointed to find out that she did not feel the same. She found him cute and rather endearing, especially at the way he was able to endure so many accidental animal bites, stings, and burns, but he was just not her type. She was into the rich Healer students anyway, and once again Will was out of luck. Feeling rather embittered and lonely, Will went off to find himself and to put his new degree to good use. He packed up and went off to live at the Romanian Dragon Reserve, making a good living there as a dragon keeper, tamer, and breeder until one late-night gamble lost him two year’s savings in one fell swoop. Damn goblins. Broke and now looking for work, Will heard of the opening at Hogwarts and immediately applied. He was pleasantly surprised to get the job and is actually looking forward to this year. Working with kids should be laid back and easy enough, right? In his short time teaching at Hogwarts, William has had a number of strange encounters with former classmates, new students, escaped creatures, and beautiful women. He successfully hatchd his own''' '''Portuguese Long-Snout during his last year at the school and named the handsome dragon Roro. Roro came with WWW to the Romanian Reserve, where he grew up so successfully that he hasn't been seen since early 2080. In recent years, William has returned to York where he grew up and to the Ministry of Magic where his father once worked. He has been employed on Level Four, researching dragons, since 2082. In 2084, he was promoted to Head Dragon Researcher. Personality Lazy, unlucky, clumsy, and funny would be words fit to describe Will. He still has his boyish good looks but a few scars – mostly from working with dragons – have colored his face and arms a bit. He’s not sure how to handle children, since he often still acts like a child himself, but he feels perfectly qualified to teach them all. Confidence. Right. Every good Slytherin has confidence… and a little bit of cunning. Fun Facts *Will was bitten by a Mackled Malaclaw at age 18 and was also struck by lightning during that same week *He has since been struck by lightning two other times, albeit on different occasions *He loses misplaces his wand an average of three times per year *He has worked with every breed of dragon and has ridden/flown upon most of them *He has had his eyebrows shaved off, had fireworks go off in his pocket and set his leg on fire, has fallen off a balcony and onto a cactus, and has stepped on a hedgehog, porcupine, and jellyfish, each at least twice... amongst other animal-related accidents *Needless to say, Will is not the luckiest man alive, although he certainly IS lucky to BE alive. Still. Category:Professors Category:Slytherin Category:Alumni Category:Class of 2065 Category:Staff Category:Characters Category:Care of Magical Creatures Category:Pureblood Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Category:Dragons